La mort de l'ange
by Deesse Noire
Summary: La force des sentiments ne se mesurent qu'avec les années et nous est révelée que devant la disparition de sa moitié.Sword et Ios ayant retrouvés leur véritable corps décident de régler leur compte, mais est ce vraiment la haine qui les animent?


**Angel's Death**

Un léger vent froid s'engouffra par la fenêtre entrouverte de la chambre de Amano, faisant virevolter gracieusement la chevelure souple du corps inerte du démon. Sword croisa ses mains sous son menton et son regard se fit évasif, rêveur devant son enveloppe charnelle qu'il aspirait tant à récupérer un jour. Il ne savait par quel miracle cela s'était produit, mais Shiva son maître bien qu'il soit encore en enfer, avait réussi en puisant sur sa propre essences astrales l'énergie nécessaire pour ramener ce corps à la beauté ultime, d'entre les griffes des guerriers les plus convoités de par leur infinie puissance. Depuis deux semaines, le brun ne cessait de fixer son corps nue, désabusé mais surprit à la fois de se retrouver enfin.Plongé en pleine concentration, il ne sentit pas la douce présence de l'ange sur le pas de la porte qui l'observait presque suppliant d'abandonner la couche des yeux un instant.  
Sword, murmura t'il d'un ton conciliant. Il est inutile de rester là à contempler ton corps, pour pouvoir le réintégrer il faut que tu rassembles assez de pouvoir.  
tais toi, coupa l'autre en lui tournant le dos. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire !  
Il l'entendit soupirer et s'adresser à lui en prenant cette fois, une voix douce et presque chantante à l'oreille :

"je t'aiderais dans ta quête compte sur moi.  
"facile à dire pour toi, railla t'il. Tu as retrouvé ton vrai corps, alors que fais tu encore ici ?

Il avait posé cette question d'un ton presque ironique, mais l'ange ne se laissa pas subjuguer par les sentiments qu'il ressentait en cet instant, et répondit froidement qu'il combattait le mal qui s'était répandu sur la terre.

"arrêtes tes mensonges, ricana le brun. Dis moi vraiment quels bénéfices tu retireras de toute cette histoire ? Tu attends peut être le bon moment pour en finir avec moi ? Et bien je te rassure tout de suite que je ne te laisserais pas si facilement abuser de ma position de faiblesse !  
"ce que tu peux être stupide des fois, souffla l'ange déçu de son attitude puérile et braqué. J'ai mes raisons tous simplement, et cela fait cent ans que nous nous connaissons, comment pourrais je trahir un ennemi de si longue date ?  
"justement, se défendit le démon en se tournant vers lui. Il serait tant que notre rivalité s'arrête très bientôt.

Ils se défirent du regard pendant quelques instants, et Ios céda sous cette lourde et puissante attention.

"viens me voir derrière l'église demain soir, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait t'enchanter.

Puis il s'éloigna, ne prenant même pas le peine d'écouter sa réponse la connaissant d'avance.

Tout de même, il tint sa parole et le demain soir attendait patiemment derrière l'église. Ses longs cheveux s'engouffrant dans la capricieuse plainte du vent frais de la soirée. Au loin, le crépuscule dessinait ses dernières formes sur la terre étirant les ombres au maximum, les faisant se dresser comme de sombres sentinelles noircissant l'horizon aux teints orange. Le cœur battant, il patientait tant bien que mal en attendant de voir la silhouette du démon se découper sur le lointain, pour l'aider dans sa quête ultime.

Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien. Depuis quelques mois maintenant, il menait une vie tranquille dans cette famille aux liens solides, mais aujourd'hui, après avoir rendu son corps à Kana, il n'y trouvait plus sa place.  
Il se surprit à regretter le paradis et son regard resta évanescent à ses douloureuses réminiscences jusqu'à l'instant où la voix dure et forte de Sword le sorte de sa contemplation.  
Il remua doucement la tête et le chercha des yeux. Ce dernier se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, le fixant de ses éternelles et énigmatiques prunelles brillants sans pareilles éclats.

"je suis là.  
"Sword…

Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et se leva du rocher ou il s'était assit une demie heure auparavant.

"que veux tu me montrer ? Reprit le démon d'un ton impatient.  
"ceci, répondit le blond en s'approchant d'un grand cercle aux formes complexes et variées tracées sur le sol.  
"tu m'a dérangé pour mon montrer un grabouillage ! S'emporta t'il hors de lui.

Ios haussa les épaules et lui expliqua d'un air d'une rare patiente que ce symbole était en fait un cercle de transmutation qui lui permettrait d'entrer en communication avec de puissants esprits. Le brun leva un sourcil circonspect, et questionna quelque peu dérouté :  
"tu veux parler de Shiva ?

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et lui expliqua que Mizuno exécuterait le rituel. Par ailleurs, un instant plus tard une forme féminine apparut suivit de deux personnes.

"désolé pour le retard, s'excusa t'elle en s'inclinant. Mais Nanami et Kanna voulait assister à ce qui allait suivre.  
"ce n'est rien, le rassura l'ange d'un sourire. Bien, et si nous commencions ?

Elle approuva d'un regard et s'approcha du cercle :

"surtout ne me dérangez sous aucun prétexte. Sinon les conséquences seraient terribles pour l'esprit invoqué.  
"comprit ? Grogna Sword à l'attention de Nanami, qui connaissait ses pénibles manières d'hurler et de crier à tout bout de champ.

Elle frissonna en croisant son regard et hocha la tête silencieusement.  
Mizuno joignit ses mains et se mit à son incantation à mi voix dans une langue perdue inconnue des deux protagonistes. Un fluide bleu luminescent apparut et parcourut les rainures creusées dans le sol pour bientôt se fondre dans un mouvement unique et fragile accompagné d'une douce mélodie. La luminosité atteint son paroxysme et les spectateurs durent se protéger les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. Une spirale se forma au centre du cercle et l'atmosphère se chargea d'émotions négatives quelques instants, puis une forme ectoplasmique au contour flou jaillit de cet éclat de lumière.  
Une voix d'outre tombe retentit bientôt faisant trembler l'arrière cour.

"Sword.

L'intéressé baissa les bras et plissa les yeux devant la lumière qui avait perdu un peu de son intensité. Ses s'agrandirent de surprise et il répondit dans un souffle :

"Shiva ?  
"Sword, commença la silhouette évanescente. Ton amie et moi-même n'avons pas assez d'énergie pour parler très longtemps. Je peux te rendre ton corps puisque c'est cela que tu veux. Mais je ne puis garantir ma survie et la sienne.

Le démon sembla réfléchir un instant et leva les yeux vers lui avant de déclarer, le regard déterminé :   
"je prends le risque !

Nanami voulut hurler, mais Kanna lui mit une main sur la bouche lui évitant ainsi d'engendrer un carnage. L'ange s'approcha lentement de son soit disant ennemi et lui murmura son approbation.

"bon et bien, reprit le brun. Allons s'y maître.  
"avant je te demanderais de détruire Satan qui retient mon âme prisonnière. Sauve moi, disciple…

L'ectoplasme disparut et la chair de Sword s'illumina éblouissant ses camarades avant de s'évanouir. La forme du démon disparut et tous se précipitèrent vers Sôma et Mizuno qui venait de s'évanouir au même instant.

Quelle est cette lumière ? Elle est chaude et tendre…une voix me parle. Mais que dit elle ? On dirait qu'elle susurre mon nom. Mais où suis-je ?  
Sword ouvrit lentement ses paupières et la première chose qu'il ressentit fut ses immenses ailes repliées sous lui s'enfonçant dans la chair de son dos. Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait, ni où il se trouvait mais il avait retrouvé son corps, fait qui ne le laissa pas indifférent.  
Au dessus de lui la silhouette de Ios l'appelait doucement jusqu'à qu'il daigne tourner les yeux vers lui.

"Sword, sourit il soulagé. Comment te sens tu ?

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient légèrement et une force invisible lui compressait la tête le faisant gémir au fur et à mesure qu'il recouvrait tous ses sens.

"mal à la tête…murmura t'il faiblement.

Les lèvres de l'ange se courbèrent d'une des plus belles façons qui soit.  
"je crois que le monde des humains t'a atteint plus que tu ne le croyais.  
"tu parle, grogna t'il en se relevant doucement.

Il regarda la pièce insalubre et d'une étrange noirceur, d'un œil indifférent.

"où sommes nous ?  
"en enfer, répondit le blond. Après avoir quitté le corps de Amano et réintégré le tien, tu t'es retrouvé ici. J'ai donc du te chercher pendant quelques heures. Si tu souhaites le savoir, Mizuno et le propriétaire de ton défunt corps sont en pleine santé. Et Shiva nous a confié une mission tu te souviens ?  
"pas vraiment, soupira t'il en se frottant le visage de sa main longue et effilé aux ongles terrifiant.

En ce massant, il émit un petit cri de douleur et regarda ses doigts. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, et il essuya la perle de sang qui glissait sur sa joue en ricanant."bien tirons nous de là, déclara t'il en se levant.  
"et bien, je ne suis pas contre cette idée, répondit l'ange en rougissant. Mais nous ne pouvons pas vraiment pour le moment.  
"et pourquoi cela ? Répliqua le démon en attrapant son sabre posé sur un vieux meuble.  
"parce que tu n'a pas de vêtements, termina t'il en détournant les yeux.  
"où est le problème…Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plutôt ! S'écria t'il en se rendant compte de sa soudaine nudité.  
"c'est que tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps.  
"on ne me l'a fait pas à moi ! Tu as certainement eus le temps de te rincer l'œil pendant que je dormais !  
"comment ! S'insurgea Ios plus qu'embarrassé. Espèce de pervers ! De toutes façons tu finiras dans la fosse avec les autres millions de cadavres de démons lorsque je t'aurais vaincu !  
"ça reste à voir ! Railla t'il. De nous deux tu as toujours été le plus faible !  
"menteur ! Pourquoi caches tu la réalité derrière de faux semblants ! Tu as peur simplement de perdre contre moi !  
"comment je pourrais perdre contre un ange !  
"ce n'est pas parce que tu as un corps superbe que tu dois te croire supérieur aux autres ! Coupa t'il.

En se rendant compte de sa propre erreur, il cacha ses joues qui venaient de s'empourprer violemment avant de détourner son regard. Le visage du démon se teinta également d'une vive couleur qu'il tenta de dissimuler derrière ses longues mèches brunes, avant de demander d'un ton calme s'il pouvait allait lui chercher une armure et des habits. Le blond sortit en regardant le sol.  
Sword resta un instant en suspens, repensant sans cesse à la phrase de son compagnon sur son physique et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"mais pourquoi est ce que je suis content ! Hurla t'il en fracassant une commode au bois craquant et sec depuis des siècles.

Le meuble se brisa dans un bruit effroyable et il se tourna vers l'unique glace de la pièce. A l'instant où il allait la briser à son tour, il s'arrêta pour se regarder. Retrouver son corps, grand, élancé et musclé était pour lui un véritable soulagement. Mais ses traits de visage féminin le complexaient toujours autant, et il lutta contre l'envie de se faire une balafre pour se redonner un air viril.  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant laquelle il resta devant la glace, tête basse et le cœur battant. Quand enfin, l'ange réapparut il pu s'habiller à la hâte et revêtir une armure provenant d'une forge qu'il avait fréquenté régulièrement quelques années plus tôt. Le blond l'observa du coin de l'œil et déclara alors qui finissait de se parer dans ses vêtements noirs, qu'il était préférable qu'ils partent dès maintenant.

"les troupes de Satan sont à nos trousses ? Ricana le démon  
"parfaitement, répliqua Ios d'un ton furieux.

Sa réponse claqua l'air comme un coup de fouet.

"je m'en doutais, ce nain est incapable de se mesurer à moi !  
"s'il ne prends pas sa forme de monstre à six ailes, fit remarquer l'ange narquois.  
"ah tais toi ! Maugréa l'autre en accompagnant sa parole d'un vif mouvement de main.

Soudain de bruyant éclat de voix retentir dans le couloir de l'auberge suivit immédiatement de grognement et ricanement sadique. Les deux protagonistes dégainèrent au même instant et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre venait de se faire briser par une immense hache à double tranchant dégoulinante de sang noir. Une infecte créature sortit de la pénombre du passage et s'élança vers eux. L'ange et le brun esquivèrent le premier coup circulaire de l'arme ennemie en effectuant une gracieuse pirouette qui leur permirent de le trancher pendant son bref instant de faiblesse. L'atroce bruit d'os brisé résonna dans la pièce faisant apparaître sur le visage du blond une grimace de dégoût.

"il était à moi celui là ! Protesta Sword en secouant sa lame pour faire partir le sang.  
"tu aura des centaines d'autres occasions comme celle là d'en tuer, railla Ios le front plissé par l'inquiétude.  
"quoi qu'il en soit, tirons nous d'ici !

Ils brisèrent la fenêtre et s'envolèrent dans le lointain. En passant devant une forêt d'arbre mort, le démon se stoppa et ses mouvements d'ailes se firent plus lent pour lui permettre de faire du sur place. L'ange s'immobilisa à son tour et demanda ce qui le tracassait.

"Ios, depuis qu'on est ici tu resplendit.  
"pardon ?  
"tu es un archange. Par conséquent ton aura éblouissante ne passe pas inaperçu. Il serait préférable que l'on se sépare pendant quelques jours.  
"je vois. Tu as peur que j'attire tous les démons du pays sur ton dos, où que tu doives supporter ma présence !

Le brun eut un léger soubresaut.

"mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Je n'ai rien dis de tel ! Ca fait cents ans que je te connais, mais c'est pour toi que je dis ça !  
"ne joue pas ton altruiste éploré, coupa l'ange. De toute façon tu sais où me trouver ! Je t'attendrais.

Sur ces mots, un halo de lumière l'entoura et il disparut. Sword soupira. Par moment il n'arrivait vraiment pas à le comprendre. Une horde de goule apparut soudain sortant d'un nuage noir et se précipitèrent vers lui.

"je sens que je vais m'amuser, ricana t'il alors qu'un affreux rictus déformait son visage. Attention le grand Sword est de retour !

Au paradis, les nuits étaient courtes et les journées resplendissantes. Jamais aucuns nuages ne venaient troubler le ciel radieux qui inondait le monde des anges de sa douceur et de son bien être. C'est dans cette atmosphère que Ios revint dans sa patrie, ne pouvant s'empêcher de soupirer de joie. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il s'inquiétait énormément pour le brun. Bien qu'il dise que la situation n'était pas aussi grave qu'elle en avait l'air, le fait de le renvoyer pour ne pas attirer plus les ennemis vers lui l'offusquait grandement. Il ignorait la raison de ce sentiment mais savoir qu'il devenait un boulet pour ce dernier le mettait hors de lui.  
Il se laissa planer jusqu'aux nuages où les anges plus bas dans la hiérarchie se réunissaient. En marchant dans les rues aux habitats de cristal, une sensation de manque pressa sa poitrine et son coeur accéléra. Surprit, il s'arrêta et posa une main sur son corps réfléchissant un instant à ce que cela signifiait. Les anges qui arpentaient les rues flottantes murmuraient son nom, puis s'interrogeaient sur la raison de sa présence en ce lieu. Cependant, une troupe d'archange coupa le blond de sa réflexion improvisée en se posant devant lui, agitant la multitude.  
Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçu et celui qui semblait être le chef regarda les curieux d'un œil indifférent avant de leur ordonner :

"ne vous conduisez pas comme ces misérables humains curieux. Il n'y a rien à voir ici, circulez.

Sa voix claqua à leurs oreilles et ils reprirent leur chemin tête basse.

"alors, reprit il en se tournant vers le blond. Ios, pourquoi êtes vous encore ici ?  
"je vous demande pardon ?  
"les rumeurs sont vites parvenues à nous. Nous savons que vous fréquentez…un démon, murmura t'il à mi voix.

Sa déclaration sembla en intéresser plus d'uns, mais ils se contentèrent de passer et continuer leur route.

"je n'ai jamais fais cela pour assouvir des besoins personnels, répondit Ios sans osciller d'un sourcil.  
"je l'espère. Mas cela ne dois plus se reproduire. Et cet ordre ne vient pas de moi.  
"je ne peux pour l'instant me plier à la volonté du seigneur. Sword à besoin de moi.

L'archange tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa réaction, mais le trouble se dessina sur son visage.

"j'espère sincèrement que vous plaisantez ! Si vous le revoyez ne serais ce qu'une seule fois, vous serez éradiqué de l'ordre du paradis !  
"je sers et je servirais toujours mon seigneur avec autant de ferveur qu'auparavant, mais en ce moment j'ai en tête de détruire Satan !  
"ne prononcez jamais ce mot ici ! S'écria l'autre froidement.

Le blond hocha la tête.

"les sentiments humains sont interdits et vous le savez autant que moi, alors je redemande de cesser de voir ce démon.  
"je ne peux…pas, donner une suite favorable à votre requête.

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux et il affronta durement le regard de l'ange.

"très bien, je suis donc dans l'obligation d'aller informer notre seigneur. Vous avez la chance d'être l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, alors ne gâchez pas tout bêtement.  
"je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne, fit il d'une voix presque menaçante.L'autre fronça les sourcils et déploya à nouveau ses immenses ailes blanches.  
"ainsi soit il, déclara t'il en s'envolant.Ios le regarda s'éloigner silencieusement et se sentit soudain transportés dans un autre espace temps.

Il réapparut sur terre à son grand étonnement, et une voix dans sa tête le mit en garde contre son attitude.

"pardonnez moi seigneur, murmura t'il en fermant les yeux.

Il se concentra un instant et se fondit dans les noirceurs du ciel rougeâtre de l'enfer, parfois dérangé par le cri de mort vivant, de goules ou de démons. Il leva les yeux vers la forteresse Satanique et sentant une étrange haine en lui, se précipita vers cette dernière.

"mais vous allez me lâcher à la fin ! Hurla Sword en envoyant un violent coup de griffes qui trancha trois diablotins d'un coup.

Une horde de goule l'encercla et fondirent en même temps sur lui. Il échappa un juron et tourna sur lui-même les lacérant de son sabre, elles explosèrent dans des marres de sang. Il s'en trouva soudainement aveuglé et ne sentit pas un ennemi apparaître dans son dos et lui lacérer violemment ce dernier. Il hurla et se retourna lui faisant cesser toutes activités.  
Blessé et affaiblit par ces trois jours de combat sans interruption, il déguerpit rapidement. Le brun avait combattu des dizaines de généraux sacrés et pratiquement réduits à néant l'armée de Satan.

Il trouva dans la région de la forêt des morts, un tord-boyaux puant le sang et la mort affichée sur ces murs rouges de sang séchés. Le démon entra en titubant, tenant d'une main sa plaie béate qui pleurait l'effluve sacré qui parcourait son corps. Le sol était tellement crasseux que ses bottes semblaient s'y accrocher, comme s'il marchait sur de la glue.  
La pièce mal éclairée suintée d'odeurs aux relents immondes, lui donnant immédiatement envie de vomir, l'estomac retourné.  
La créature qui tenait le comptoir maugréa quelque chose entre ses dents pourris et sales, remplies de morceaux de viandes de ces derniers repas. Le brun n'y porta que peu d'attention et lui dit à voix basse qu'il lui empruntait une chambre. Sa tête lui tournait et il commençait à voir trouble, il devait stopper l'hémorragie le plus vite possible.

"comment…est ce…possible, souffla le démon suprême en tombant à genoux.  
"crève ! Hurla l'ange avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

Son sabre trancha la gorge de Satan qui tomba doucement dans ce qu'il incarnait lui-même : la mort. Ios faillit tourner de l'œil. Mais heureusement ses blessures physiques se limitaient à quelques cotes fracturées, une cheville tordue et le poignet gauche brisé.  
Il remua longuement la lame de son sabre dans la chair de son pire ennemi, savourant cet instant car il venait enfin de nourrir toute la haine qu'il ressentait. Sentiment qu'il était formellement bannit de ressentir pour un ange.  
Le palais se mit soudain à trembler et de gros blocs de pierres chutèrent du sol pour venir s'écraser près de lui. Il s'enfuit rapidement malgré l'épuisement de ces trois jours de combats acharnés. C'est avec une extrême simplicité qu'il s'était infiltré dans le palais car tous les grands maîtres et la moitié de son armée s'était déchaînée sur Sword.

Le démon appliqua un linge trempé sur la plaie de son dos, stoppant légèrement son hémorragie. Maintenant, plus qu'un tout autre moment il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le soigner. Mais Ios était repartit au paradis sur son ordre, et aucuns monstres ne l'aideraient le laissant pourrir dans son trou. A cet instant il pria de toute son âme pour que son ami vienne l'aider.Soudain croyant vraiment sa dernière heure venue, une aura luminescente apparut dans le ciel noir, et l'ange parvint jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Le brun impatient et soulagé l'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer. Lorsque le blond entra, il s'effondra au sol au bord de l'épuisement.

"Ios ! S'écria son ami en se précipitant vers lui.  
"Sword ? Murmura t'il en souriant. Tu es encore vivant ?  
"il me faudra bien plus que la moitié de l'armée de Satan pour m'arrêter.

Puis ils rirent doucement.

"je ne sais pas pourquoi, reprit le démon. Mais c'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis soulagé de te voir.  
"au bout de cent ans tout de même, répondit faiblement le guerrier.  
"je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi, rougit il se sentant honteux de demander une telle requête à un ange. Soigne mon dos, moi je n'y arrive pas.

Il se releva difficilement et observa la plaie béate de son compagnon d'un air de dégoût. Doucement il apposa ses mains sur sa peau, les faisant frissonner tous les deux et lentement une lumière jaillit de ses doigts refermant ses plaies. Sa tête se mit à tourner et ses dernières forces le quittèrent, se laissant tomber contre le dos du démon.

"Ios ? S'étonna t'il en faisant volte face. Qu'est ce que…

Il reçut l'ange dans ses bras. Sa blessure avait disparut, ne laissant aucune trace et lui stoppant la violente douleur qu'il ressentait.

"Ios !

Il ne comprit qu'après un instant que ce dernier venait de s'endormir profondément. Troublé par la proximité de leur corps, il le glissa jusqu'au lit et le déposa sur les draps. Ses mains quittèrent son torse lentement, envoûté par la douce et l'étrange chaleur que dégageait ce dernier. Un baroque sentiment s'empara de lui alors qu'il le regardait, l'enivrant et le réchauffant de tout son être. Surprit par ce qu'il pouvait ressentir il détourna bien vite la tête en ne manquant pas de laisser glisser ses yeux jusqu'à son visage salie par le combat qu'il avait mené durant ces derniers jours.  
Sentant à son tour la fatigue l'emporter, il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et se laissa tomber lourdement contre l'ange.  
A leur réveil ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, ne comprenant pas immédiatement la situation. Ios plissa les yeux pour tenter de discerner plus distinctement la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui et hoqueta en découvrant le démon. Le brun dans un demi sommeil, finit de s'éveiller en sentant le blond bouger contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa ses grands yeux bleus médisants, le fixant comme s'il s'agissait d'un embarrassant intrus.

"Ios ? Murmura le démon en rougissant.

Sa réaction le gêna et il détourna les yeux, se frottant la tête d'une main il se releva.

"j'ai mal, souffla le blond alors que le démon s'approchait de la fenêtre.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et une expression presque inquiète sur son visage.

"quoi ? Où ça ?

Il posa sa main droite sur ses cotes et bougea sa tête en signe d'approbation, puis il désigna son poignet gauche qu'il ne put bouger sans serrer les dents.

"qu'est ce que tu as ? Soupira t'il en reprenant un air renfrogné pour ne pas laisser feindre ses sentiments.

Il s'approcha et attrapa son fin poignet entre ses doigts puissants et pourtant si gracieux. L'ange émit un petit cri étouffé et le brun déclara en le regardant d'une manière entendue.

"ton poignet est fracturée et je ne suis pas médecin. Il n'y a que ces humains qui pourraient…

Il n'acheva pas le fond de sa pensée et baissa la tête.

"ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. J'ai vaincu une bonne partie de l'armée de ce vieux Satan, mais je ne me suis pas offert le plaisir d'aller lui faire une petite visite.  
laisse le là où il est, susurra le blond. Plus personne ne pourra l'en sortir…  
"que veux tu dire ? S'enquit il en le toisant de ses yeux perçants...rien, répondit l'autre après un instant de silence. Si tu me soignais s'il te plait ?  
"je ne sais pas du tout comment je dois m'y prendre ! S'exclama t'il en rougissant.

Ios sourit alors, puis rigola doucement en voyant ses joues se teinter de façon très candide.

"une attelle me suffira, et un bandage pour mes cotes.

Quelques heures plus tard, les mains du démon caressaient timidement la poitrine de son ami pour le bander.  
aïe, gémit le blond alors que son compagnon resserrait le tissus de fortune qu'il avait trouvé, l'étouffant à moitié.

"quel fillette, ricana ce dernier.  
"je ne te permes pas, riposta l'ange en relâchant ses cheveux dans son dos.

Une cascade couleur des blés s'abattis sur les mains du brun qui se retrouva aveugle de tous mouvements. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ce soudain contact et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en l'entendant gémir à mi voix.

"qu'as-tu encore ? Souffla t'il en dégageant sa chevelure.  
"mais rien, s'indigna fièrement l'ange et tournant son visage vers le mur.  
"alors arrête de geindre comme une fillette.  
"mais je ne pleurniches pas comme tu le sous entends !  
"alors pourquoi tu gémis ? Questionna l'autre tous croc dévoilé ravi de le mettre à son tour dans l'embarras.  
"qu'est ce que tu veux dire !  
"rien, on dirait que tu…aimes ça.

Sa déclaration les fit rougir et ils détournèrent les yeux bien qu'ils ne se voient pas en face.  
Lorsque le démon termina son doux massage, l'ange murmura un remerciement et ils se levèrent.

"Sword ? Commença t'il alors qu'ils se réarmaient.  
"quoi, maugréa son ami.  
"Satan est…Il hocha la tête. Il est mort.

Il l'entendit sursauter dans son dos et continua en relevant les yeux vers le ciel noir qui noyait le paysage dans une atmosphère pesante et glauque.

"lorsque tu m'as ordonné de rentrer au paradis, on m'y a châtié car je ne renoncerais pas à toi et que je détruirais Satan. Dès que ma lame trancha son corps, j'ai sentis ta voix m'appeler au fond de ma tête et j'ai suivis ton aura.  
"Ios…tu as…

Pour conclure il se mit à ricaner tristement.

"très bien, notre mission s'achève. Maintenant nous avons le temps de nous occuper de nous deux.

L'expression « nous deux » utilisé par ce dernier l'embarrassa et il chassa les diverses idées qui s'entassaient aux creux de son esprit.

"oui, alors rendez vous dans les limbes. Je te laisse trois jours, conclut l'ange en croisant ses yeux.  
"parfait.

Puis ils disparurent chacun dans un éclat de lumière différent.

A l'aube du troisième jour, Sword arriva le premier dans les limbes aux plateaux rocheux et pensa vraiment que ce décor n'était plus adapter à ce qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui. Quelques instants plus tard, le blond apparaissait devant lui et lui sourit en effectuant une rapide observation des alentours.

"ça n'a toujours pas changer, constata t'il en frappant un cailloux sur le sol sableux.  
"effectivement. Finalement nos cœurs sont toujours aussi vide qu'avant.  
"je le crois et tant mieux, sourit ce dernier en tendant son sabre vers lui. Alors ?  
"eheheh, toujours aussi rebelle très bien.

Le démon dégaina lentement sa lame et ils entamèrent un violent combat.  
Dans les limbes, qui n'étaient en fait que le reflet de l'âme des personnes désirant s'y trouver, le sol se parsemait de vert lentement, mais sûrement. Chaque personne a une vision différente des choses sur le même sujet. Cependant eux deux étaient en osmose. Et peu à peu l'amour jaillissait du fin fond de leur cœur.  
Ios épuisé, s'effondra sur le dos alors qu'il tentait de parer un violent coup de sabre de son adversaire surexcité par le combat. Ses cotes n'avaient pas eu le temps de cicatriser et la douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure qu'il se démenait.

"alors ? Sourit le démon. Tu abdiques enfin ?  
"hors de question !

Il se releva faiblement, mais un autre coup de son rival le renvoya au sol. Cette fois, Sword se pencha vers lui et planta sa lame dans le sable.

"j'écoute ?  
"dégage ! S'écria t'il et tambourinant sa poitrine.

Mais bien vite il cessa tout geste et laissa sa tête retomber au sol.

"Ios ! S'exclama le démon.  
"tu ne…gagnera…pas.

Il serra les dents et se redressa très faiblement. Le brun ne bougea pas et leur visage se rencontra.

"que fais tu ? Murmura t'il en sentant la vitesse de son cœur accélérer.

Leur poitrine battit plus rapidement et leur souffle se fit plus courts.

"Sword ?  
"quoi…je ne sais pas ce qui me prends, susurra t'il en caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

L'ange rougit et détourna les yeux.

"attend, murmura l'autre. Pourquoi Ios ? Pourquoi est ce que mon cœur se serre…lorsque je suis près de toi…  
"...et pourquoi j'ai l'impression de rêver depuis quelques temps ? Termina son compagnon en sentant son souffle survoler sa peau frémissante.

Le brun glissa une main derrière sa tête et attira son visage contre ses lèvres chaudes et avides. Mais le blond ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et détourna son visage avant que leur bouche ne se touchent.

"Sword…je ne peux pas.  
"...pardon, murmura l'autre en baissant les yeux.Soudain l'ange se mit à tousser et cracha du sang qui vint tacher ses vêtements.

Il posa une main sur sa gorge et son visage se crispa alors qu'il fût prit d'une violente crise.  
Le démon paniqua et le maintint par les épaules.

"Ios ! Est-ce que ça va ?

L'autre se mit à rigoler doucement.

"pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tout d'un coup. Notre combat n'est pas terminé, je suis toujours ton ennemi tu sais…  
"...mais je ne veux pas combattre quelqu'un qui n'est pas en possession de tous ses moyens. Que t'arrive t il ?

Il sourit faiblement et ouvrit doucement le vêtement qui recouvrait sa poitrine.

"qu'est ce que tu fais ! Bégaya le démon en s'empourprant.  
"regarde, murmura t'il en dégageant les pans de tissus.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les formes musculeuses de son torse imposant, et constata avec effroi qui des taches violettes étaient apparut et semblaient grandir doucement.

"qu'est ce que c'est ?  
"je l'ignore, répondit à mi voix son partenaire. Mais lorsque j'ai vaincu Satan je suis presque certain qu'il n'est pas mort en me laissant avec juste quelques contusions…  
"mais alors, c'est une malédiction !  
"je le crois…et je vais mourir, acheva t'il en croisant ses beaux yeux.

Sword cru que sa poitrine venait d'être lacéré de millions de coups de poignards en l'entendant.

"ne dis pas ça !  
"et que pourrais je donc dire ? Ma fin est proche, finalement c'est toi qui a gagné, souffla t'il avant de s'évanouir.  
"Ios ! Non !

Il le secoua encore quelques instants et saisissant son épée et le corps de son bien aimé, il disparut.

Le crépuscule découpait l'horizon qui se noyait sur la mer sauvage d'Hokkaido. Sur le sable chaud, le couple apparut dans un doux éclat de lumière et le démon, malgré la situation ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner en repensant à Amano qui devait être en train de supporter les insupportables cris de Nanami. Mais le poids de Ios le fit vite reprendre ses esprits, et il chercha du regard la présence d'un humain. Avec mille précautions il replia les ailes de l'ange qui se regroupèrent dans son dos, entrant sous sa peau et fit de même pour éviter que l'on remarque leur existence.  
Il se glissa sans un bruit le long d'une route qui longeait la cote et traversa à vive allure la zone d'habitation. Au cours de sa marche, la fatigue s'empara de lui et il commença à piquer du nez, rapidement il se téléporta dans les monts à quelques kilomètres de là trouvant un chalet en location. Il entra sans ménagement et constata avec soulagement que personne ne s'y trouvait.  
La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes lorsqu'il s'endormit sur le canapé en se maudissant d'avoir contracté ces habitudes humaines. Mais là au moins ils seraient tranquilles pour quelques temps.

Ils dormirent toute la journée suivante et le soir venu, Ios se réveilla doucement, bercé par la brise du crépuscule. Il ouvrit ses paupières encore lourde du long et pénible sommeil dont il venait de sortir et regarda tout autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce au mur bleuté et au sol parqué de bois de chêne. Sword l'avait allongé sur le grand lit aux draps blancs de la chambre, et ce dernier semblait s'enfoncer dans le matelas moelleux.  
Le blond trouva son compagnon allongé dans le canapé en train de dormir comme un bien heureux, son visage totalement détendu faisant ressortir ses traits si gracieux. Si bien qu'il n'osa pas le déranger pour l'interroger au sujet de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Au moins, il était sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas du paradis et encore moins de l'enfer qui ne tenait que des vieux abris puant le sang, la crasse et la mort.  
En sortant, il aperçut un chemin de terre qui partait dans la forêt de pin dont les effluves l'apaisèrent plus qu'il ne l'ait cru. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas le temps passer et bientôt une douce voix le sortit de ses pensées.

"Ios ? Tu es réveillé, alors tu vas mieux…

Il se retourna et vit le démon appuyé contre l'une des colonnes qui constituaient le porche. Ses grands cheveux épars semblaient voler doucement, entourant son beau regard devenu tendre et attentionné.

"Sword ? Où sommes nous ? Questionna le blond en se surprenant à le regarder d'un tout autre œil.  
"je ne connais pas bien la géographie des humains, mais je crois que nous sommes au nord du Japon, dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler des montagnes.  
"oui…

Puis il y eut un long silence durant lequel ils évitèrent de se fixer.

"Ios, commença le démon. Ce que tu as sur la poitrine, tu sais comment l'arrêter ?

L'intéressé baissa les yeux et lui fit comprendre que plus rien ne pouvait stopper le processus.

"alors tu vas mourir ?  
"c'est irrémédiable.  
"et tu tolères ça ! Hurla l'autre.

Son cri résonna entre les flancs de immenses collines qui se dressaient autour d'eux, les enveloppants d'un profond désespoir. Une rage sans nom monta dans ses veines en comprenant que le blond portait dans son cœur toute ce qui le rattachait à la vie.

"Ios, gronda t'il. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir tu entends !  
"ce n'est pas toi qui décide, mais mon seigneur seulement. Puisse t'il m'expier de toutes mes fautes…  
"et qu'elles sont elles ? Coupa le brun en craignant de déjà en connaître la raison.  
"toi, répondit il en sachant pertinemment que cela l'éloignait définitivement de lui.

Puis ils se turent et fixèrent chacun un point invisible sur le sol.

"alors tu me hais vraiment.  
"ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Sword. Mais tu es la cause de ma chute.

Le démon le regarda et il reprit.

"depuis que je suis descendu avec toi sur terre, mon sort était scellé. A présent que j'en ais pris conscience, je resterais jusqu'au bout avec toi.  
"Ios…  
"Sword, continua t'il en le fixant de ses énigmatiques yeux bleus. Je t'aime.

L'autre eut un sursaut et ils s'observèrent immobile un instant. Doucement, le blond se rapprocha imité rapidement du brun qui se précipita dans ses bras en le serrant contre lui.

"Sword, murmura t'il en pleurant à son oreille. Je ne veux pas te perdre !  
"moi non plus. Ios, laisse moi t'aimer, déclara t'il en l'entourant plus fort de ses puissants bras. Juste cette nuit et oublions ce monde qui nous rejette.

Il l'entendit acquiescer et doucement, ils se glissèrent dans la chambre. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, la main du brun rechercha dans son dos celle du l'ange pour s'étreindre fortement. En entrant dans la chambre, Sword cru que son cœur allait imploser tant la force avec laquelle il battait sa poitrine était forte et rapide. Le blond attendit, le visage rouge de confusion, à ses côtés essuyant ses larmes.  
Soudain une main vint caresser tendrement sa joue chassant les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur son visage.

"Ios, murmura t'il. Ne pleurs pas s'il te plait. Je ne t'ais jamais vu pleurer auparavant, alors sèche tes larmes.  
"si je pleurs maintenant c'est parce que je n'ai jamais été autant heureux de toute mon existence. Et en même temps, j'ai tellement peur de te quitter…tu m'es si précieux !  
"tais toi, implora le démon en le serrant contre lui.  
"Sword, susurra l'autre d'un ton étouffé.

Puis sans un mot, leur regard se croisa, tendre et enivré pour s'embrasser passionnément. La passion mal contenue du brun parcourut tout son corps, l'emportant dans un véritable prélude au voyage de ses cinq sens. Le blond désespéré et éperdument amoureux se raccrocha sur ses larges épaules alors que leur langue dansait dans un époustouflant ballet d'ardeur et de tendresse.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le démon le fit reculer jusqu'au lit et l'allongea en le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Ses mains curieuses et agiles glissèrent vers l'ouverture de son vêtement, découvrant peu à peu son torse que cette fois il pouvait se permettre de baiser silencieusement. L'ange sursauta en sentant les lèvres de Sword effleurer pour la première fois sa peau à la naissance de ses hanches.  
Ce dernier n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour embrasser et caresser un ange, mais celui là le rendait dingue, faisait battre violemment son cœur et embrasait toute son âme. Ce soir là ils atteindraient tous les deux le summum de leur amour.  
Le blond gémit et se cambra légèrement lorsque la bouche de son amant s'empara de l'un des tétons et le titilla de sa langue devenue folle. Ses muscles se contractèrent alors qu'il ressentait les prémices du désir électriser son bas ventre recouvert par le puissant corps de Sword. Il passa une main dans sa soyeuse chevelure noire pour l'attirer un peu plus contre sa poitrine frémissante dont la peau semblait brûler tant la vague de désir qu'il ressentait était puissante.  
Le brun laissa le petit bout rose et reprit sa longue ascension vers sa bouche qui avait soif de son amour et de sa tendresse. Il mordilla son cou et baisa amoureusement le lobe de son oreille en laissant une traînée de baiser brûlant sur sa peau tendre. Puis leur bouche s'unirent pour échanger un fougueux baiser. Ios écarta ses lèvres pour laisser la langue de son partenaire le visiter avidement.  
Lorsqu'il sépara son visage du sien, un filet de salive reliait leurs lèvres humides entrouvertes les faisant sourire. Puis doucement le démon recula jusqu'à son entrejambe et s'installa à cheval sur ses jambes pour défaire les pans de tissus qui cachaient son intimité.  
A chaque instant le blond était parcourut de courant de frisson que son bas ventre semblait accumuler ne faisant qu'accroître son désir.  
Lorsque la dernière barrière de tissus fut retirée, il rougit et détourna les yeux en croisant le regard enivré et approbateur du brun.

"tu es magnifique Ios, murmura t'il.

L'autre ne répondit et ferma les yeux cachant les marques violacées qui recouvraient sa poitrine de ses mains tout en rabattant les pans de sa chemise blanche sur son corps.

"allons, fit le démon en se penchant vers lui. Pourquoi te caches tu ? Tu as peur, honte ?  
"non, mais je…  
"laisse ça pour l'instant, susurra t'il doucement. Ne t'occupe que de ce qui va suivre et oubli tout le reste.

Il le regarda timidement et fut surprit de voir pour la première fois de sa vie une telle expression de sincérité et de douleur voilé par le désir dans les prunelles de son amant. Oui…amant. A l'évocation de ce mot, un faible sourire éclaira son visage qui était à nouveau inondé par les larmes et qui se crispa lorsque deux mains vinrent enserrer sa verge tendue.  
Sword essuya les perles qui naissaient aux coins de ses yeux et commença un lent mais puissant mouvement de ses doigts agiles sur lui.  
Ses ongles le griffaient par instant, puis le chatouillaient à d'autres augmentant l'excitation plaisante de ce petit jeu érotique. Une barre brûlante saisit bientôt ses reins et il se cambra en suffoquant alors que les caresses se faisaient plus rapide et insistante le parcourant tout entier.

"Sword, articula t'il faiblement.

Son amant le soulagea légèrement en déposant ses lèvres sur son désir tendu. Le subit changement, et le fait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il obéisse à sa demande aussi rapidement le fit gémir, puis hurler.  
Les pâles rayons de lunes entraient par la fenêtre les berçants d'une extrême douceur et d'un superbe voile de promiscuité. Les cheveux de l'ange reflétaient gracieusement dans cette étrange clarté rendant sa beauté presque irréelle aux yeux de son amant qui, en ressentant une immense poussé d'adrénaline l'engloutit tout entier, le titillant par instant avec ses canines acérées.  
Lorsque le plaisir se fit trop intense il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant et hurla son nom en se soulageant haletant. Tout son corps semblait brûler d'une même flamme et le démon savait exactement où il fallait le stimuler.  
Le blond se redressa doucement et enlaça le brun qui répondit à son étreinte et se léchant les lèvres d'un air gourmand. Lorsque son amant vit le filet blanc qui coulait le long de son menton jusqu'à la naissance de son cou, il ne pût s'empêcher de rougir et échappa à son regard. Ce dernier attrapa son visage entre ses mains brûlantes et le força à le regarder.

"n'aie pas honte, murmura t'il en caressant ses joues à nouveau souillées par les larmes. Tu es très beau, et je suis content de voir que tu me désires. Tu m'aimes Ios ?

Pour toute réponse l'ange lui adressa un de ces plus beau sourire qui suffit à combler le brun ne résistant pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. Puis sentant à nouveau le désir les envahir, le blond fit glisser les vêtements de son amant en baisant ses épaules et le creux de son cou, émoussant son derme par son souffle chaud et court qui semblait virevolter sur sa peau doucereuse.  
Sword souffla bruyamment lorsque la langue de son partenaire découvrit sa poitrine, recherchant les zones érogènes de ce dernier pour le taquiner de torture aphrodisiaque.  
La lune créait une atmosphère quasi irréelle, se reflétant sur leur corps pour découper leurs formes gracieuses aux lignes brisées.  
Lorsque les mains de Ios couvrirent le dos de son amant de multiples petites griffures, sa bouche elle, baisait consciencieusement ses abdominaux goûtant avec fièvre à sa peau qui devenait de plus en plus chaude. Sword gémissait, enivré, s'arrêtant par instant de respirer tant les vertiges dus à son désir le déstabilisaient. Il susurra son nom lorsque ce dernier enleva son pantalon de toile noire et captura sa verge entre ses lèvres.  
Ce brusque contact le fit sursauter tout les deux, envoyant dans leurs reins un puissant choc électrique qui les fit haleter un peu plus. Le brun passa ses longs doigts fins dans les cheveux d'ors de son amant, l'incitant à l'engloutir tout entier. Le blond s'exécuta docilement et le parcourut plus rapidement de sa langue gourmande et avide ;  
Son mouvement s'accéléra faisant gémir le démon, dont les râles se muèrent peu à peu en cri. Haletant il l'implora d'augmenter la cadence devenue folle et se sentit partir peu à peu, se libérant brusquement dans la bouche de son amant qui sourit tendrement.  
Ce dernier avala sans protester la semence qui s'écoulait à flot de son désir apaisé. Le brun prit son menton entre ses doigts et le leva vers lui. Un doux sourire éclaira leur visage, et l'ange gravit son torse pour l'embrasser.  
Pendant que sa langue caressait celle du blond emporté dans son élan, il ouvrit les yeux et observa sa croupe courbée de manière provocante par sa position et se demanda comment il pourrait procéder sans l'alerter. Alors que la solution lui venait à l'esprit, il se laissa tomber sur le dos en souriant et attrapa les hanches de l'ange en le dirigeants vers son bas ventre.  
L'autre ne réagit pas immédiatement, et quand il sentit la dureté de son ami naître entre ses cuisses, rougit et détourna la tête d'un air décadent.

"allons, murmura Sword. Tu ne veux pas?  
"non, répondit le blond plus rouge que jamais. Mais…j'ai peur que tu me fasses…mal.  
"hein ?

Puis il rit doucement, faisant disparaître le ton circonspect qu'il avait prit.

"n'aie pas peur, souffla t'il en attrapant ses poignets. Je vais t'enseigner la vraie tendresse.  
"Sword ?  
"viens…

L'ange esquissa un sourire, les joues rouges de confusion et se lança transpercer par son amant. Ils ne purent réprimer leurs frissons tous le temps que dura la longue et douloureuse ascension. Une longue et suave plainte sortit de la gorge de l'ange quand il sentit le démon atteindre ses limites les plus profondes, le traversant comme une lance enflammé l'embrasant tout entier.  
Ses cheveux volèrent gracieusement lorsqu'il rejeta sa tête en arrière, subjuguant le démon devant tant de beauté qui lui asséna un profond coup de rein qui le fit gémir de douleur.

"détends toi…  
"mais Sword, déclara t'il les dents serrées et la tête basse en serrant les poings. Ca fait si mal… et en même temps c'est tellement agréable…

Le brun sourit et pour valider les paroles de ce dernier bougea doucement en lui, lui arrachant cette fois un gémissement aphrodisiaque. Emu par ce qu'il ressentait, et troublé devant tant de perfection, commença ses langoureux déplacement.  
L'ange qui ne s'était toujours pas remit de ses premiers plaisirs, se sentit à nouveau transporter par une profonde jouissance qui enflamma les deux amants haletants. Le blond frissonna en sentant la lenteur mais la puissance terrifiante de ses déplacements qui le pénétraient implacablement. Leurs mouvements s'approfondirent, et le démon emporté par la passion ne modérait plus ses assauts en se mouvant avec hardiesse.  
Le plaisir s'étendait en vague dans son corps, les emmenant après de nombreux gémissement à l'apogée de leur jouissance. Bientôt, l'orgasme tant attendu les délivra leur permettant de se libérer de leur désir si brûlant qui les avaient ébranlés quelques instants plus.  
Ios trembla encore lorsque le plaisir lui saisit les reins deux fois de suite, et s'effondra dans un profond sentiment de soulagement et de bien être.  
Leurs corps furent parcourut de spasmes enivrants qui les unirent silencieusement.

"Ios, murmura le démon les yeux mi clos alors que son amant se raccrochait à ses puissantes épaules. Je t'ai fais mal ?  
"...idiot, pouffa l'autre en caressant son beau visage en sueur. Je t'aime.  
"moi aussi, souffla son compagnon en attirant son visage contre le sien.

Leur puissant et passionné ébat se termina ce soir là sur cette dernière preuve d'amour.

Une semaine plus tard, les deux protagonistes n'avaient pas bougé de leur chalet, où ils s'aimaient à longueur de temps. Cependant, un matin Ios fut prit d'une violente toux et se mit à cracher du sang et rien ne put arrêter sa violente quinte.  
Paniqué le démon se jeta littéralement sur lui, le saisissant par les épaules, sentant monter en lui une panique inavouable.

"Ios ! S'écria t'il presque en apnée.  
"Sword, murmura t'il très faiblement. C'est la…fin…  
"ne dis pas ça ! Coupa l'autre au bord de l'hystérie. Je vais…Ios !

L'ange s'écroula dans ses bras, et un instant le cœur du démon cessa de battre.

"Sword, susurra l'autre faiblement. Je veux voir la beauté de ce monde avec toi une dernière fois…

Son compagnon serra les dents, retenant ses larmes autant qu'il pût et disparut dans un éclat de lumière sombre.

"où sommes nous ? Demanda le blond allongé dans ses bras.  
"au paradis terrien, regarde, répondit il ne pouvant plus cacher sa violente émotion.

Son compagnon, soudainement affaiblie tourna doucement sa tête et observa la campagne verte vallonnée recouverte de cerisier en fleur. Le rose des pétales se découpait délicatement sur les formes protubérantes des collines vertes qui semblaient vouloir gravir le ciel orangeât dans le crépuscule naissant.

"c'est beau, murmura t'il en battant faiblement ses paupières.

Le démon eut un sursaut lorsqu'il vit ses yeux se fermer pour se rouvrir. Une terrible peur lui nouait la gorge, le ventre et pour la première fois de sa vie, il pleura. Les larmes coulaient les unes après les autres, et rien ne semblaient pouvoir les arrêter. Tout comme la mort qui s'emparait lentement mais sûrement sont bien aimé.  
Au dessus d'eux une branche de cerisier crachait ses fragiles doigts des soies qui venaient caresser le visage des deux protagonistes aux expressions totalement radicales. Le brun, sur la demande de son compagnon s'assit et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, laissant ses superbes cheveux blonds épars sur le sol tapissé de rose. Il caressa longuement ses joues ne cherchant même plus à cacher son émotion.

"Ios, est tu heureux ? Demanda t'il très doucement.  
"...oui, murmura t'il. Maintenant plus que jamais.  
"est ce que…tu as peur ?

Un pauvre sourire éclaira son visage et il le regarda.

"non, parce que tu es près de moi, souffla t'il. Et que je t'aime.  
"je t'en prie ne meurs pas ! Implora t'il.

Un profond désespoir pouvait se lire dans ses prunelles troublées par les larmes et par son émotion.

"c'est ma punition pour avoir tué Satan. Et le châtiment de dieu pour t'aimer.  
"mais c'est tellement injuste ! Si tu meurs j'irais le tuer !  
"tu ne peux pas, sourit son compagnon. Il n'a pas de forme. Mais regarde ces cerisiers, ne sont ils pas magnifiques…et toi…tu es si beau…

Puis il se tût et fixa le ciel. Les larmes du démon redoublèrent et il serra les dents pour ne pas gémir, dévoilant ses féroces canines blanches et acérées.

"tu seras heureux là où tu seras, articula t'il la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Je te le souhaite de tout…cœur…

Il ne put finir sa phrase tant ses sanglots étaient violent.

"Sword, souffla doucement l'ange en tournant les yeux vers lui. Je la sens…c'est enfin ter…mi…né.

Sur ces derniers mots ses beaux yeux perdirent leurs éclats et son visage se ferma doucement.

"Ios ? Commença le brun en sentant une infinie panique s'élever en lui. IOS !

Mais son compagnon ne répondit pas. Le démon attrapa ses épaules et l'attira contre lui en hurlant son nom si fort que les cieux et les enfers en furent ébranlés.

"alors…c'est finit, déclara t'il doucement pendant que ses larmes tombaient en cascade sur le visage de l'ange. Tu…

Il ne pouvait parler, un sentiment de haine, de désespoir lui nouait l'estomac et ses yeux lui faisaient mal, si mal…  
Soudain, un ectoplasme apparut le faisant sortir un bref instant du néant dans lequel il se trouvait.

"Shiva… ?  
"Sword, ton ami m'a sauvé. Malheureusement je n'ai plus la force de le ramener. Mon âme est enfin libre, peut être que plus tôt j'aurais pût t'aider mais t'en qu'une partie de Satan était encore vivace je ne pouvais te venir en aide. Pardonne moi. Maintenant, je peux te promettre que ton amant est heureux là où il est et qu'il veillera sur toi jusqu'à l'instant où vous vous rejoindrez. A présent adieu disciple…

L'ectoplasme disparut laissant le démon perplexe.

Dès cet instant, il entra en guerre contre tous les maîtres des enfers et du paradis et devint le monarque indétrônable de la géhenne, pour enfin arriver devant dieu au bout de mille ans de combat. Ses pouvoirs avaient atteint mille ou cent mille fois ceux du défunt souverain des abysses, se nourrissant d'une haine insurmontable. Son corps s'était considérablement musclé, mais son visage demeurait sans pareille beauté.  
Le pouvoir de son ennemi était moindre aux côtés des siens, et devant un tel représentant du mal il décida de s'en débarrasser habillement, l'envoyant dans le néant.

Le noir l'entoura, et pour la première fois depuis mille ans il ne souffrait plus. Sa haine s'était soudainement apaisée l'ayant à moitié rendu fou.

Soudain une voix douce retentit et la forme gracieuse de l'ange apparut des ténèbres en rayonnant. Rien en cet instant ne pourrait décrire ce qu'il ressentit en le voyant lui tendre les bras, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

"viens, Sword. Tu souffres depuis trop longtemps, trouve la paix.

Le démon s'approcha ne retenant plus ses larmes et il se jeta dans ses bras en le serrant contre puissamment contre lui.

"Ios…je suis si content ! A présent plus rien ne nous séparera !  
"plus rien, je te le promets.  
"et un jour mes pouvoirs seront si grands que nous ressusciterons !  
"mais nous avons ressuscité, continua de sourire son défunt amant. L'amour l'a fait et là où nous irons, nous n'aurons même plus conscience de nous.  
"alors embrasse moi, une dernière fois.

Et devant les portes du néant l'on pouvait aperçevoir deux formes ectoplasmique s'embrasser avant de disparaître pour toujours.

**Owari**


End file.
